


Alcohonomía

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Tony bebe con Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcohonomía

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



> Drabble para [este meme](http://retroactiva.livejournal.com/18807.html). Movieverso (obviamente, o todo sería EL DRAMA). No tiene mucho sentido, pero tiene mucho Thor.

A veces, Tony bebe con Thor. 

Cuando Pepper y él rompen, bebe con Thor. Después de la primera aparición del Doctor Muerte, bebe con Thor. Cuando aparece un tipo vestido de morado, asegurando ser del futuro, bebe con Thor. “Búscate un traje decente y luego hablamos,” es lo único que Tony recuerda de aquello. Porque es lo bueno de beber con Thor, tu propio grupo de ayuda alcoholizado. A veces bebe con Barton, pero Tony recuerda esas veces, lo que significa que no son memorables en absoluto. 

Lo mejor de beber con Thor, no obstante, es cómo te encuentras rápidamente dentro de su burbuja de espacio personal. O quizá son las visitas de Sif, Tony no está seguro. Pero desde el principio están todos los momentos en los que la realidad es demasiado (son muchos. Tony no está en absoluto satisfecho con la realidad) y Thor que, en contra de lo que sugería su primer encuentro, es probablemente el hombre (dios. Hombre-dios) más optimista que Tony haya conocido en mucho tiempo, si no en su vida. Thor, en general, no es real. Y si está por encima de la realidad es, por defecto, el compañero de bebida ideal, que nunca se emborracha y lo lleva con un solo brazo hasta el sofá del salón común. Tony lo sabe. Lo ha visto en las cámaras de seguridad, y se ha encontrado con un dolor de cabeza galopante y la mirada desaprobadora y curiosa de Steve la mañana siguiente. Steve siempre desaprueba de él. 

(El dolor de cabeza y Steve suelen coincidir, es posible que haya una correlación. Bruce es el primero que se lo dice, pero Bruce nunca les acompaña y siempre, siempre se ríe, así que no está certificado para dar sermones durante sus resacas.)

Luego hay pop-tarts y Thor sonríe con tantas ganas que Tony siente la tentación de coger unas gafas de sol, y le agarra como agarra Thor a la gente, porque todos son diminutos en comparación. Joder, su cabeza tiene el tamaño de su bíceps. Ocurre a traición, y hasta Natasha se deja amoldar contra él en esos casos, como un gato bajito, pelirrojo y letal. Eso. Eso da miedo. Así que nadie lucha realmente contra eso, contra la fuerza de la naturaleza que es Thor Odinson. Especialmente con una resaca a cuestas.


End file.
